guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Gylfie (Books)
Gylfie is an Elf Owl, or Micrathene whitneyi. She is a member of The Band, Chaw of Chaws, as well as Soren's best friend. She lives in the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, along with the rest of her friends Digger and Twilight. She is also very intelligent, and is very sensitive to size jokes or references to small owls. When at St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls, her pit guardian was Unk. Gylfie is also shown to be a good navigator. There have been a lot of controversy with this character because most non-english readers will not know if Gylfie is actually male or female, in the movie, she is protrayed as female, meanwhile, the books refer to her as a "he", for example, in spanish, the books refer to her as "El mochuelo duende", so, when she does something, she is referred as Species rather than her gender or name, many fans of the series claimed that she was actually male and that there was a mistake in the movie, however, she is confirmed to be female. Biography '[[The Capture|''The Capture]] In The Capture, Gylfie meets Soren at St. Aggies when both of them were snatched and taken away when they both fell out of their hollow. She was captured because she tried flying too young and fell out of her nest. She quickly becomes friends with Soren, and soon finds out that St. Aggies moon-blinks their owls so that they forget their sense of identity. She quickly found out a way to resist becoming moon-blinked with the help of Soren, (Which involves repeating the numbers they are given as names, and telling each other stories of The Great Ga'Hoole Tree). After their escape from St. Aggies, they meet up with an enormous Great Grey named Twilight. Twilight's most frequently said thing about Gylfie, is "Big words, little owl," because of her large vocabulary and small size. Later on, the last member of the Band joins them—Digger. They meet him and learn his story. The four young owls become close friends and are later known as the Band. The Journey In'' The Journey'', the four owls in The Band are mobbed by crows. While Digger, who was injured in the mobbing, is recovering in a spruce tree, three masked owls join them, claiming to want to meet the "brave owls who battled the crows." The masked owls claim that the Great Ga'Hoole Tree is make-believe, and Gylfie defends the tree hotly. Later, when the four owls stumble upon a dying Barred Owl, it is Gylfie who asks if St. Aggies was after him, and he replied, "You only wish!" Gylfie also was the one that was buffed around by the williwaw, the storm that blew the Band up to the Ice Narrows. When they bunked for the night, she was the one that knew about making pine needles softer, which improved their stay in the tree. She won for the "Most Disgusting Burp" in the burping contest, and was the first of the band to see Orcase. At the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, Gylfie and Soren are put in the same sleeping hollows. Gylfie is the first to discover that it is possible to eavesdrop on the Parliament from the roots of the tree. She was placed in the Navigation Chaw, taught by Strix Struma. ''The Rescue'' In The Rescue, Gylfie, along with the band, leaves the tree when the owls are tipsy on a festival night. She and the band meet The Rouge Smith of Silverviel. They get in trouble when they return, including a long flint mop. Later, they leave along with Outlissa and Eglantine to search for Ezylrb. She sneaks into the Pure One's castle and finds no one is there, and they six owls search for the devil's triangle. They eventually destroy it in which Gylfie and the band rescue Ezylrb and fight the Pure Ones. The Siege Gylfie travels with the Chaw of Chaws back to the place of her worst nightmares—St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls, or St. Aggies. Their mission is to find out how much more knowledge Skench and Spoorn have about flecks as well as to see if the Pure Ones are indeed infilterating St. Aggies. This time though, they're flying purposely to the canyons. As she should rightfully feel, Gylfie is nervous about returning to that place. She is especially nervous about meeting up with her old pit gaurdian, Unk, for she is frightened that he would recognize her. She is, again, assigned to the pelletorium, where they have to pick through pellets for certain things like teeth, fur, bones, and flecks. The plan had been for the Band to split up throughout St. Aggies and look for any spies or agents of the Pure Ones. They do find some, and, with Otulissa's help, they get into a place where they can all escape. Twilight would expose both agents and double agents and a fight would break out. Under this, the Chaw of Chaws escaped, but not without Soren being injured. They fly to a tree in Ambala together and wait for help, hoping that Soren would live. Help does arrive and both Gylfie and Soren get to have a small renunion with an old friend they met during their first visit to St. Aggies—Hortense, also known as Mist. They learn how she survived her fall and then say their farewells and head off towards home—The Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Before actually arriving they stop to check on something first. They stop to confirm whether the rumors of a gathering of owls on Cape Glaux is true. Twilight flies out and comes back with the rumor being true. And so, together, the Chaw of Chaws flies back to the Great Tree to report their findings. And with this, a battle began. Each chaw is assigned to a task of setting up defenses and helping the Great Tree get prepared for the oncoming battle. Gylfie, Soren, and Twilight are assigned to weaving and setting up snares that will be invisible to enemy owls that are flying until they get caught in it. With the completion of the snares, they are set up. The first battle is won by the Ga'Hoolian owls, but more are to come. As the war goes on, Gylfie, the Band, and all the owls fight greatly until the point where the Great Tree needs to defend itself. The defense is just staying put and not leaving or anything. It works, but it also takes a toll. Food supply gets low and everyone's desperate. When Soren comes up with the idea of trapping the Pure Ones by digging their way out so that some owls can get out while the rest stay in, a tunnel starts to be built. Gylfie, Soren, Twilight, and Digger along with a small portion of the Burrowing Owl unit work on the tunnel out past the Pure Ones. The plan works, the Pure Ones retreat, the battle is over, and the Great Tree won. The Shattering Gylfie and Soren both notice a change in Eglantine's behavior. When Eglantine goes missing, Gylfie joins Soren and the Band as they all go out on yet another mission to search for her and Primrose, her friend that goes missing after she sets out to find little Eglantine. They find both Eglantine and Primrose, who are carrying Nyra and Kludd's egg and are being chased down by the Pure Ones. They battle the Pure Ones and succeed in both destroying the egg and bringing the two little owls home to the Great Tree. The Burning Gylfie and Otulissa were sent to the Glauxian Brothers' Retreat to find a copy of the book, ''Fleckasia and Other Gizzardly Disorders ''as a part of a big mission that is assigned to the Chaw of Chaws. At the library, Gylfie saw Ifghar, Ezylryb's brother and turnfeather. She and Otulissa caught up with the rest of the Chaw of Chaws in the Northern Kingdoms, where they're training from Moss to use ice weapons. A kraal raid summoned by Ifghar captured Gylfie and took them to their lair. Ifghar wanted her to give valuable information about their plans so he could tell it to the Pure Ones; she would be fed to the wolves if not. She was held captive in an ice cage and guarded by two Snowies. Twilla, Ifghar's aid and a former skrog came to rescue Gylfie, disguising herself in gold sedge berries, making the guards think she is Glaux. Gylfie and Twilla manage to escape the lair using ice mirrors to blind the kraals. Twilla then sang one of her old skrog songs to comfort Gylfie on her journey. Gylfie went to the Northern Kingdoms to get allies and later particiapted in the Battle of the Burning The Outcast Gylfie was present in greeting the new king of Ga'Hoole, Coryn, Soren's nephew. She allowed Coryn to call her "aunt Gylfie". The First Collier Gylfie waits patiently on a branch outside the Great Ga'hoole Tree while Soren and Coryn, king of the Great Tree, say their last good byes to the much loved, greatest respected ryb or teacher, Ezylryb. Ezlyryb tells Soren and Coryn to read the first three Legends of Ga'Hoole. Gylfie and the Band all wait patiently outside while Soren and Coryn read the first legend, The First Collier. The Coming of Hoole Gylfie and the Band along with Otulissa grow impatient as the days pass. Coryn and Soren were in the hollow for days now reading the legends. At long last, they poke their heads out. They see the small gathering of owls and wonder what it is about. The Band and Otulissa tell them that they want to read the legends too, so, the four other owls get to join in and read the second legend, The Coming of Hoole. To Be a King Gylfie and the others all finish reading the second legend. They have learned alot of history, and still don't see why Ezylryb wanted them to read this. But, piece by piece, they are slowly putting it together and will find out what they need to know from these ancient stories. And so, they open the last volume of the first three legends, To Be a King. The Golden Tree During The Golden Tree gylfie goes along with the band and Coryn. The River of Wind ''Gylfie being a part of the chaw of chaws goes to the middle kingdom. '' Exile ''Gylfie goes with the rest of the band to study winds. But later find out thay are in a sense exiled from the tree. To take back the tree they fight with the green owls of Ambala. '' The War of the Ember' Now, Gylfie helps King Coryn and the Great Tree as it prepares for The War of the Ember. [[Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole]] ﻿In the movie, Gylfie meets Soren when they are captured by the Pure Ones. Her captor was Grimble. She and Soren protested against Nyra, forcing them into doing the job of pickers. Gylfie was the one who figured out that the Pure Ones were trying to moon blink them and told Soren that she could use the stars to lead them away- if they could fly. She and Soren escape from St. Aggie's (after nearly falling to her death and getting her leg slashed by a Pure One) and find Twilight and Digger. The Echidna dubbed her "the Navigator" of the Band, and humorously added "the one who doubts" (due to the fact she doubted the Echidna had any of the powers he claimed to have) which she found insulting. When she arrives at the tree, she and Otulissa immediately dislike each other. Gylfie is shown to have interest in the stars and Strix Struma's class. She fought the bats off when the Guardians were in trouble. Like in the books, Gylfie is very sensitive but smart. Personality Gylfie, despite her small size, is strong-minded, smart, and good humored. She was the one who discovered that the owls of St. Aggie's were moon blinking owlets, and that Hortense in fact wasn't moon blinked, as well. ﻿She is also shown to have a good sense of humor, such as whispering to Soren "yes, spare us, learned one" when Otulissa begins to talk about spronk in The Siege. However, she never laughs when it comes to short size jokes, which she is incredibly sensitive to, due to her species being an Elf Owl, the smallest owl in the world. Due to her actions in the series, such as having little interest in charms or pretty items, as well as prefering to be with the Band, of which she is the only female, rather than with other females, it is fair to say that Gylfie is fairly tomboyish. Gylfie is sometimes shown to be impatient and seems to suffer from low self-esteem at times. Gallery Gylfie.gif|Gylfie of the books Gylfie Legend Image.jpg|Gylfie's Poster. Trailer24.jpg|Gylfie at St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls|link=St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls 2010_legend_of_the_guardians_the_owls_of_ga_hoole_017.jpg|Gylfie with Soren at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree|link=The Great Ga'Hoole Tree 167271_1441381249302_1676210157_865900_4349825_n.jpg|Digger and Gylfie|link=Gylfie 181967_1459467741453_1676210157_897964_1822987_n.jpg|Soren and Gylfie|link=Gylfie Category:Characters category:Owls Category:Elf Owls Category:Females category:The Capture characters Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Band Category:Members of the Chaw of Chaws Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:The Outcast characters Category:The Golden Tree Characters Category:The River of Wind characters Category:Exile characters Category:The War of the Ember characters Category:Reaccuring Characters